


when he loved me

by luvityz



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, im sorry, inspired by a song, sad seriwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvityz/pseuds/luvityz
Summary: woobin remembers the times when serim loved him.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	when he loved me

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! before you start reading, i actually want to recommend listening first to the song that's the inspiration of the story, "when she loved me" by sarah mclachlan. lyn lapid's cover is what listened to while making this!
> 
> p.s. yes, i changed the pronouns :)

♫ _when somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_ ♫

**swb.**

there was a guy i once loved, and that guy loved me back too. he was park serim. i thought a perfect high school life would only happen in movies, but i was wrong. serim was there to make my high school much easier and meaningful.

if i were to look back every moment we shared together, i would lose count. there were too many, but all i know is that i enjoyed every single one of them.

♫ _and when he was sad, i was there to dry his tears_ ♫

i've always known that serim was facing problems, but he never told me anything. i also didn't want to force him because i knew that would make him uncomfortable. all i could do was hug him and cradle him in my arms. i also pamper him with kisses, and dry his tears away. that was the best i could do for him.

♫ _and when he was happy, so was i,_  
_when he loved me_ ♫

but during those times when he's showing me a big smile, it made me happy. i knew i was doing a great job of being his shield. his home. he always told me his i love you's when we were together, and when he was happy. i always knew that he loved me.

♫ _through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all. just he and i together, like it was meant to be_ ♫

all the seasons of the year, we were there side by side. because of the bliss i felt with him, i wondered if he was the one. i wondered if he was the person i'm gonna be spending my entire life with. we acted like soulmates. no, we _were_ soulmates.

♫ _and when he was lonely, i was there to comfort him. and i knew that he loved me_ ♫

serim might show that he's okay on the outside, but i knew deep inside he was lonely. he was feeling blue. and i wouldn't bother knowing the reason why because he wouldn't tell me anyway. even so, i still protected him with all strength i had. when he says his thank you's, i knew it was his other way of saying i love you.

♫ _so the years went by, i stayed the same_  
_but he began to drift away, i was left alone_ ♫

one day, he replied to my texts like he was uninterested. i thought i was just overreacting, but he suddenly had absences. he's an ace in school, so it bothered me. i decided to visit him at his house, and that's when i knew why he was changing.

he was sick. diagnosed with cancer. he looked thinner than before. he looked so fragile.

i remembered how i took him in my arms. i still remember the warmth of his hands when he wiped away my tears. he said not to worry, but how can i not? in just a snap, the love of my life might be taken away from me.

♫ _still i waited for the day, when he'd say "i will always love you."_ ♫

when he was admitted to the hospital, i was there. when he opened his eyes, i was the first one he would see. and when he saw a glimpse of me, he would always show a weak smile. it still made my heart skip a beat.

when he's asleep, that's the time i would kiss him goodnight and say my i love you. i wanted to stay with him there, but sometimes i needed to attend my studies too.

i kinda got used to the fact that he can't reply his "i love you, too", but i was patient. i would wait an eternity to hear him say the three words.

♫ _lonely and forgotten, never thought he'd look my way. and he smiled at me and held me, just like he used to do. like he loved me, when he loved me_ ♫

the doctor told us he only had little time to live. i accepted it bit by bit that one day, this person would be gone. this person, whom i love the most.   
  


one night, when i thought he was asleep, he stopped me from my tracks and gently called my name. he looked at me with love, and his eyes were filled with tears. he asked me to hug him, and i gladly did. he weakly wrapped his arms around me, and i instantly cried because that was the way he would hug me. that warmth was something i've longed for.

and that was the last hug we shared. that was the last time he gave me that beautiful smile of his. that was the last time he loved me.

♫ _when somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. every hour we spent together, lives within my heart._  
**_when he loved me._** ♫

serim might just be a memory, but he will always live in my heart. and i will always remember those times when somebody loved me. when park serim loved me.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt  vocalmini 


End file.
